


Beatles Songs

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, References to the Beatles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Les Amis and their beatles song counterparts. Little one-shots with references and lyrical stories.





	1. When I'm Sixty Four

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post about Les Amis and Beatles songs which are two of my favorite things so here you go!

“Where do you see us in the future?” Courfeyrac asked Combeferre one day just because it was on his mind. 

“I see us with grandchildren on our knees, and our children around us. We are living together in a little cottage. I don’t know really. But I definitely see us growing old together.” Ferre realized he was rambling a little bit. 

Courfeyrac didn’t think there was a way to fall deeper in love with someone until that moment.

“I also see us growing old together. I see the future as us in a little house and we are just as deeply in love as we are today.” Courfeyrac took Combeferre’s hand and smiled. “Let’s get married, Ferre. I don’t want to wait anymore. No need for a fancy wedding or crazy decorations. Just us and our friends.” Ferre kissed Courf’s hair and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Yes I would like that.”

“Oh, and Ferre?” 

“Hm?”

“I will still be here to care for you even when you’re sixty-four.” Courfeyrac grinned, placing the engagement ring on his lover’s finger.

“I appreciate the sentiment, and the reference.” Ferre smiled.


	2. Hey Jude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire exposition chapter. Grantaire's song has always been Hey Jude to me because it is a song that helps me out of my depression whenever it gets bad and I would like to think it might help him too.

Grantaire’s depression hit him hard after his break-up with Evangeline. He realized he was not straight after dating her for six months but that didn’t make the break up any easier. He came into the Musain and immediately ordered the strongest drink they had. 

In the corner of the cafe was Madame Houchloupe’s jukebox. Softly, the box played Grantaire’s go-to drinking song. He found himself singing along under his breath. When his depression was especially bad, The Beatles were always there for Grantaire. He never trusted a person, merely music. 

“You alright, R?” The voice broke him out of his reverie. He looked up from the third set of NA NA NA NAs in Hey Jude by the Beatles. Focusing was difficult in his subdued state but eventually he fixed on the pair of eyes glancing at him worriedly. 

“I’m fine. Neever beeter.” Grantaire slurred. He could feel himself slipping deftly into unconciousness. 

“Stay awake, R. We’ll get you to the hospital. Jesus, Grantaire. Why did you drink this much? I’m surprised you haven’t gone into a coma yet.” Enjolras’s voice was coming from a great distance. He sounded far away. Grantaire felt himself being lifted up. 

Once they got into Enj’s car, the radio seemed to be picking up where the juke box left off. 

Grantaire fell asleep to The Beatles just as he had done for years as a child. 

It felt like home.


	3. Octopus's Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan and Parnasse are best friends, lovers and equally huge fans of the ocean. Their ideal place to be is under the sea.

Jehan loved the ocean. They enjoyed the idea of swimming around in a world barely touched by the marks of humans. None of their friends share their same love of the sea so they feel alone a lot of the time. 

Until they met Parnasse a professional diver, Jehan thought they would never find someone to share this passion. The two of them just clicked right away over their love of the sea. Neither of them had ever found anyone who loved open water as much as they did. This was truly something to get excited about.

“I”d like to be under the sea… in an octopus’s garden in the shade.” Montparnasse randomly quoted one day. 

Jehan laughed aloud.

“Why are you quoting Octopus’s Garden? I mean I agree but what’s the meaning of this?” 

Montparnasse looked surprised and pleased if a little sheepish.

“I was hoping you didn’t know the song so I could sound poetic.” 

“Of course I know the song. I have loved the Beatles since I was young. That song began my love of the ocean.” Jehan blushed a bit and smiled at the memory.

“Mine was yellow submarine.” Parnasse admitted, turning red himself.

“Ah yes. What a classic.”

“They’re all classics.” Parnasse stated dryly. 

“Yes, but that is the one everyone seems to know the best so it is the most classic.” Jehan joked. 

“True true. Now I want to listen to that group again. I’ll have to go get my record.” Parnasse turned and headed up to his and Jehan’s bedroom on the top floor. 

He found the record he was looking for, put it on and the first song he played began... 

"I’d like to be...under the sea in an octopus’s garden in the shade."


End file.
